


You're Perfect To Me

by RoseDragmire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDragmire/pseuds/RoseDragmire
Summary: You've just been let go from your job, and decide to drown your sorrows in alcohol. That is, until a handsome skeleton comes home and decides to make you smile, and show you just how special you are to him.





	You're Perfect To Me

Honestly, you had never expected your life to take such a sharp turn. No, not falling into the Underground and bringing the monsters and humans to peace; that had just turned into your everyday life about a year ago. That included finding a wonderful home with Sans and Papyrus, your best monster friends; best friends in general really. No, this sudden change of events that had you lounging on the front room’s couch, melancholy music filling the room with your second glass of mixed liquor lazily being brought to your mouth would be the loss of your longest standing job. You weren’t a lazy person. Never late, never rude, even to your worst customer. You always took people’s shifts, and even worked overtime, when no one else seemed to want to show you the same respect. Yet, apparently it had been decided that your work was lackluster, and you just weren’t “making the cut”; whatever the fuck that meant. You gulped down the remainder of your drink, accidentally allowing the tears to finally stream down your reddened cheeks.

‘No matter what I do, I’m just...Never enough. I try so hard, yet...I’ll just never be good enough, will I?’

A whimper escaped you as you tried to keep from crying, but then you realized that you were alone, after all, and decided to just give in, and let the tears and sobs overcome you.  
You weakly, and drunkenly, made your way back to the kitchen, grabbing whatever alcohol you could find to make yourself a third glass. As you reached for a glass, your footing betrayed you, and your ears were soon met with the sound of glass shattering against the kitchen floor. As soon as your eyes were met with the sight of shards of glass making a mess of the floor, you felt that last strand of dignity finally snap in your heart.

‘I really CAN’T do anything right!’

Your sobs filled the kitchen as you collapsed to the floor, tears decorating the tile as you hiccuped and cried.

“heyyo, anybody home?”

You gasped, turning your head to meet Sans, smirking lazily. That is, until his eyes landed on your frail form, and the broken glass in front of you. Once he took in the scene before him, his smirk disappeared, and he was next to you; faster than you could even blink. He grasped your hands, turning and checking them for cuts or wounds from the broken glass, then checking your arms and knees; you were spotless, and he sighed in relief. As he looked to your face, observing your reddened cheeks, teary eyes, and quivering lips, he attempted a smile of reassurement. 

“hey, kiddo, no need to cry. do you have any idea how many glasses papy has broken while he cooks?” 

You shook your head softly, sniffling,

“No. I-it’s not that…”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“Just…work…stuff.”

“such as?”

You hiccupped softly as a few stray tears found their way down your tender cheeks, 

“Well…I guess you could say…I’m not very welcome there anymore….”

You refused to meet his gaze, you didn’t want Sans to see you so sad and broken. But your wish was not granted, as he turned your head by your chin with his index phalange to face him, he was smirking, with one brow raised higher than the other, but you knew that look; behind that smirk, he was the beginnings of a rumbling hurricane,

“someone bein a glass-hole to ya?”

You couldn’t contain the soft laugh that escaped you; even when he was being protective, Sans always managed to work in one of his dorky puns. That was something you always loved about him…Shit, that had to just be the alcohol talking. You continued to laugh weakly,

“No! No…I…I was fired.” You dared to meet his gaze, he seemed relieved that you weren’t being harassed, 

“(y/n), i’m sorry. did they…give you a reason?” He gently helped you up to stand, and you sighed, just letting the sting of the day settle in,

“Apparently I “wasn’t making the cut.”” Your voice broke a bit, quivering as you looked to the side.

“pshh, and what the fuck does that mean?”

You finally let a small sob escape from your chest, laughing emptily, running a hand through your hair exasperatedly,

“The hell if I know, Sans.”

You felt his hands pull you close, hugging you. You threw your arms around him, finally letting everything go. You weren’t sure how long you both stood there, him supporting you breaking in his arms, but it felt so nice to have him there with you, you couldn’t seem to care. When the tears finally ran out, you realized that your heart-beat was betraying you, and you pulled away softly, drying your cheeks with the palm of your hand,

“I’m sorry for just throwing all this at you. I hope I’m not keeping you from anything.”

Sans chuckled softly, the deep sound reverberating in his chest,

“hey, no apologizing. ya have any idea how worried i was seeing you sobbing on the kitchen floor with broken glass in front of you? i’m glad i got back when i did, so i could be there for you. i like being here for you, (y/n), don’t apologize.” He smiled tenderly at you, taking your hand in his and running his thumb over your soft skin, making your breath catch in your throat,

“do you feel better than before?”

“Yeah…A little…Thank you, Sans.”

He blinked, realizing your “sad-song-playlist” was still going, and an idea seemed to light-up in his head,

“well, of course it’s hard to feel better when you got this depressing shit playin', kid. here, let’s change up this mood a bit.” 

His eye lit up, and his hand, enveloped in a blue flame, snapped, turning off your music, and starting up the stereo set up in the living room. Immediately, one of the newest monster-human pop songs came flooding into the space. Sans, gently pulled you from the kitchen into the free-space into the living room, and playfully smirked to you,

“c’mon, beautiful, dance with me.” 

His cheeks held a hue of blue, but the rest of his demeanor radiated confidence. You giggled shyly, but decided to just let go, and have fun with your secret crush. You both moved in sync with the music, laughing and pulling sillier moves like the ‘sprinkler’ or ‘shopping cart’. At first it started with you both dancing separately, but at one point Sans took your hand in his to spin you around, and dip you, causing you to laugh and cling to his shoulders. You both kept your hands together, doing mock-tangos, and salsas, the dancing helping to ward off the alcohol in your system, along with the loneliness you had felt before. As the song came to its closing, a slower melody began. You looked to Sans, who had your hand still in his, and he gently placed your other hand on his shoulder, as his other hand came to rest on your hip. You both moved lazily to the music, relaxing from dancing like fools. You felt your eyes drift closed as you rested your head on his shoulder, enjoying the way he led the movements, and the feeling of his hand on your hip.

“y’know, (y/n), if it’s not too soon to bring it up, i think that i could totally help find you another job.”

You blinked, and looked at him,

“Really? Where?”

“well…” He thought for a moment, “why waste your time on jobs that are just for humans? There are plenty of monster-run establishments that would be happy to take you. heh, i bet ya i could even talk to grillbz for you. he could probably use the extra help. plus…i mean…,” he cleared his throat softly, looking away only slightly, “then you and i could see each other a lot more.” 

Your breath escaped from your lips quickly at his gentle confession. You thought about it for a moment, ‘Work at Grillby’s? It definitely doesn’t sound terrible, it’s not like I don’t go there almost every other day. I’m friends with all of the monsters that go there, so the customers wouldn’t be as nasty, and I’m great friends with Grillby too! I’d be able to see everyone while I work…Including…’ You looked up to Sans, who locked eyes with you; his poker-face was unbreaking, but his blush gave away his nervousness. You knew he was watching the blush creep onto your face, and all you could do was smile timidly, and giggle,

“I think that working at Grillby’s would be amazing. If you think he would have me, I’ll totally take the job…Plus…I can already tell who my favorite customer is.” 

You bit your lip, feeling your breathing deepen as you both swayed to the music, and your words took their full meaning. Sans exhaled with a smirk, blinking and opening his eyes slowly, and seemed to stand a bit straighter.

“how could...you ever think ya weren’t good enough when...” His grip on your hand became stronger as he gently pulled you closer, commanding you meet his gaze. You met his blue flushed face, and sheepish grin.  
“...i mean...having you in my life, i...i never thought i could be so happy. i never knew that...i…” The hand on your hip slid to your back, pulling you against his chest; you had never truly noticed how sturdy and grounded he was, but being held against him, you had never felt so safe.  
“kid...(y/n)....you’ll always be good enough...because you’re the best you in the world. and you’re the only you. which makes you so, so fucking incredibly in its own right.” His gaze, looking deep within you, hardened, pleading. 

“please. (y/n). please don’t lock yourself away and believe yourself when you think horrible things about yourself. because they aren’t true. you’re kind, you’re hard-working, and you deserve so much better than what you had back at that shit-hole. you make so many people happy, (y/n), and i think that maybe, somewhere down the line, you got so used to making and seeing other people smile, you forgot how goddamn important and perfect yours is.” 

You hadn’t realized how close your bodies had become, or that the music had stopped playing minutes ago. You knew he could feel your heartbeat against his rib cage, but it was so hard to know what his expression was now as your eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of his lips brushing against yours. 

“so...perfect.” 

His mouth was so soft. He was so soft. So strong, and caring. The way his hand cradled your back to hold you closer, and his other draped your other hand over his shoulder so he could glide his hand down your arm to cup your face.  
“Sans...” You moaned softly against his mouth as you caught your breath. His lips caught yours again, firmer and more commanding this time. You gripped his shoulders and jacket desperately, needing more of him. His hands felt every inch of your body as they glided down to your thighs to hoist you up against him; earning a soft gasp from you, which only offered him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue inside to meet your own. Your eyes fluttered open softly, meeting his. You both panted heavily, and you whimpered against him, pleading for more.  
He chuckled softly, and flashed you a half-lidded grin that sent a heart-fluttering chill down your spine.  
His one eye sparked a quick flame of blue, and suddenly you were falling onto his bed, with Sans on top of you. His hands gripped the sheets on either side of your head as he gazed down at you, panting and hungry. 

“Don’t hold back.” You whispered through gasps.

His eye ignited in blue once more, and his mouth found your neck. Between soft kisses, his teeth found your sensitive flesh, earning sweet moans and whimpers that were like music to his ears.  
His hands found their way to your heaving chest, and gentle massaging quickly turned to rough grasps on your tender breasts. He lifted himself to behold your panting, desperate form once more, smirking to himself, as his finger trailed down your work uniforms collar to your aching center.

“y’know, as shit as a place you worked at, they did have one good thing going for them. can’t tell you how many nights i just wanted to tear this thing from this perfect body of yours and make you scream my name.” his hand worked up from your leg to travel up your skirt,  
“or hike up this cute little skirt and pull you onto my cock.” You squirmed beneath him as he toyed with your body, and filled your mind with his filthy fantasies, making your eyes flutter. 

“and now...” He sat up, raking his eyes up your body to your gaze. He closed his eyes, sighing contently. 

“well, guess you won’t be needing it anymore.” 

His smirk widened, and all you saw was a flash of blue before your ears were met with the sound of fabric being destroyed. You yelped as the cool air met your exposed flesh, but found your glare halted as Sans’ tongue rolled from his mouth, as he panted at the sight of you; monster. His phalanges hooked onto the side of your panties, and as soon as they were slid from your legs, his hands were spreading your legs, revealing your dripped and quivering cunt. Your hands gripped the blankets of his bed as he looked up at you, and dragged his blue tongue torturously up your folds, earning a cry of pleasure. Between slithering his hot tongue over your clit, and practically fucking you with his tongue, his hands found their way to your breasts, fondling and pinching your nipples, making your hips buck involuntarily. As you felt your climax creep closer, his touch was gone, causing you to whimper and look to him in confusion. 

“heh, next time, babe. but i want the first time i make you cum to be wrapped around my cock.” 

He slowly pulled down his basketball shorts, revealing his glowing, blue member, pre-cum already dripping from the head. His hands firmly found your thighs as he spread them, leaning forward to kiss you deeply. As his tongue dominated your mouth again, his dick slowly glided against your drenched pussy, teasing your opening and clit. Your hips rolled against him as he ground against you, begging him to fuck you. He pulled away from the kiss, his face hovering over yours as he lined himself up to your entrance. He pushed in slowly, savoring your face as it contorted in ecstasy and the feeling of how you welcomed and tightened around him. The second he reached his hilt, he pulled out, slowly again, earning breathless pleas of his name. 

“what’s that, sweetheart, you want it faster?” He grunted, with a smug smirk plastered on his face. You held his shoulders, trying to pull and coax him, 

“ya gotta use your words, babe. c,mon. beg for it.”

Only the head of his cock was inside of you now, as he prodded your opening, slowly pushing in deeper, then pulling out again, refusing to adhere to your pleas.

“P-please…”

He pushed in slightly again, stirring his cock inside you, chucking,

“”pleeeeease”, what?” 

“Sans, please, fuck me, I need you, please!”

His cock sheathed itself inside of you so quickly, you nearly screamed. His hands gripped your hips roughly as he bore into you, pounding every inch that you could take, causing his bed to creak under the immense power. 

“fuuuck, you’re so fucking tight, you feel incredible!”

Your hands gripped his covers to tightly, you feared they would rip, but every thrust he delivered inside of you made the only thought in your mind turn to him. With every rut the pressure inside of you began to build, and you knew you couldn’t last a minute longer.

“Sans! Cumming! I’m cumming!”

“me too! me too, (y/n), i’m cumming, fuck!”

He practically roared as his thrusts became erratic, and your cunt spasmed around him, caused you to scream his name. As he helped you ride through your climax, you felt him empty himself inside of you, gripping your hips possessively, and growling your name.  
As you both came down from your high, he slowly slid himself from your entrance, and lay beside you, pulling you flush against him, kissing you tenderly and running his phalanges through your hair. You smiled at one another, and you let out a giggle,

“So…When should I send in my application to Grillby’s?”


End file.
